In recent years, the use of electronic devices such as wearable terminals that can be used by being worn on the user's body has become more widespread. As examples of electronic devices worn on the user's body, JP 2013-90061 A (PTL 1), JP H11-353444 A (PTL 2), and JP 2013-513275 A (PTL 3) disclose eyeglasses-type electronic devices.